Behind the East Wall
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: Neferet thinks Zoey needs to learn a lesson.. The good ol' seduction way! Written for my amazin' best friend who better enjoy this because it was HARD AS HELL TO WRITE. *AHEM* girl/girl sex ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WHO'S PUMPED ABOUT NEFERET'S CURSE!? Cheyenne is. Yes. So, I'm writing this for the AmazinAlexis! I've never attempted girl/girl before but merp, de, derp. Can't be so hard, right? *crickets* Right...**

**Warnings: Women have sex. Against a wall... In the middle of the- *killed by Neferet***

**Disclaimer: I no own House of Night, if I did, I'd combine those bitches. We're working on book eleven, now, people. Do you know how much I've spent on this series!? Too much. OH YEAH, and in order to get the name Neffy calls Zo, just check Hunted. Stole it, I did. This is set sometime after Kalona rises. Like, shortly after. But it's after she returns to the HON. You know the time period? Right...**

**~l~l~l~l~**

**Behind the East Wall**

Zoey ran through the streets of Tulsa, looking back over her shoulder every few feet. Finally, the east door was in sight.

_No one can see me... I am night... I am..._

**THWACK.**

_Screwed..._

"Oh my goddess, what the hell..." Zoey murmured, holding her head. She was suddenly confused, so very confused. Where was she? One palm ran across the cold road beneath her.

_Right. I wanted alone time, so I snuck out through the east door... And.. Something hit me...?_

"Hello, bitch whelp." _she_ snarled.

_No, __**someone**__ hit me..._

"Neferet...?" Zoey hated herself for the note of fear that crept into her voice. She began drawing Earth up through the cement to her, taking deep breaths.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Neferet tsked. "None of that, now."

Tendrils of darkness shot out from behind the Tsi Sgili and jerked Redbird to her feet. _Oh, I am so horribly, horribly screwed... Oh goddess._

"You've become too much of an obstacle, I'm afraid. Who the hell do you think you are, trying to reveal me to the High Council, hm?"

Zoey panicked, immediately looking for some escape route.

_Coward, you're always running. _

The sound of flesh striking flesh ruined the silence surrounding them. Neferet's eyes were glowing crimson, her red hair beginning to twirl in a nonexistent wind. "What, are you mute now? _Answer me_!"

_I wish I could... You scare me..._

Zoey's silence was short-lived, thankfully. "Who do I think _I am_? Look, old woman, you're the psycho bitch trying to take over the fucking world!"

_ I just said fuck. Aphrodite would be proud._

Neferet obviously wasn't. Her perfect lips snarled up as she snatched Zoey's wrists, slamming her against the high brick wall surrounding the House of Night.

"Someone needs to learn their place!" she growled, eyes slanting dangerously. Her hips held Zoey in place long enough for her to wrap several quivering tendrils of shadows around her arms. She hissed as they bit in to her skin, the sound soon changing to a moan. Zoey became more and more flustered, with Neferet's sounds and her hips pinning Zoey's own.

"Get off me!" she shouted, trying to buck against the other woman. Neferet's eyes glazed over for a moment, then she blinked and smiled.

"I don't think so..." the sing-song tilt to her voice made Zoey's panic rise. The trap door was just to her left. She had to reach it. Yes. She'd reach it and run straight to Lenobia.

Neferet moved again, fingers barely grazing Zoey's trembling arms. "Stop touching me!"

Neferet made a sound Zoey could have sworn was a giggle. Shadows climbed from Neferet's arms to Zoey's, clinging and slicing.

"Nng! Ah! Stop it!" Zoey cried. Tears flooded her vision, but not from any pain. Again, Neferet laughed.

"Embrace it, A-ya! Welcome the pleasure the darkness can bring... All forms of the darkness..."

The last part came out in a purr, Neferet's eyes narrowing again. But not from malice, Zoey thought. And as Neferet's hand began gliding down her arms to rest on her shoulder, she was quite sure.

_It was from need._

"No," Zoey shook her head wildly, resuming her earlier struggle. Neferet just shrugged and moved her hands again, running soft fingertips over the skin that Zoey's low cut shirt revealed. Her fingers danced along her collar bone, nails poised right above the hollow of Zoey's throat. Slowly, she licked her lips, eyes meeting Zoey's once again.

"Don't!" Zoey shrieked. _Don't, don't, please, please don't..._

Onyx nails sliced into the soft skin, blood rushing forth. Neferet stooped and lapped at the new cut. Zoey bit her lip, ignoring the sudden jolts of pleasure slamming into her. Neferet's hands danced to her sides, grasping onto her hips and pulling them forward to meet her own.

"_Ahhh, _Stoooooop..." Zoey moaned. Her hips moved on their own, grinding back into the red headed demon in front of her. Neferet licked at the cut again, not bothering to close it, before capturing Zoey's lips.

"Has anyone ever told you... The best form of minipulation... Is seduction?" Neferet murmured between each kiss. Zoey's eyes were glazing over, her will to fight nearly gone. She shook her head and stared at Neferet's powerful form. Fingers danced up her thighs to the edge of her plaid skirt, barely moving the fabric.

Why had she been fighting before? She couldn't remember... The darkness around her arms swirled around and around, whispering things to her. Promises of power, of beauty.

"Just say yes, my little A-ya. Become my consort. You're more powerful than Kalona will ever be..."

Zoey felt her head bobbing up and down, though she didn't remember making the command for her neck to move. Neferet's smile was beautiful and triumphant as her fingers slid past the edge of Zoey's skirt. Zoey shivered as they ghosted over the inside of her thighs, stopping at the edge of her lace underwear.

"Say it..." Neferet hissed, her lips poised over Zoey's cut.

"_Yes._" Zoey moaned. Neferet laughed, her fingers slipping into the other's underwear. Zoey hissed as one cold digit caressed her before being plunged into her tight heat. Zoey thew her head back, knees shaking.

Neferet's other hand slid under her top, moving aside her bra to caress a breast. (LULZ rhymes..)

"Nef.." Zoey choked out as the darkness finally released her. She found the hem of the older woman's scarlet dress, a shakey hand making its way up one marble thigh. More fingers were added as Zoey's own digits slipped into Neferet's underwear. They rubbed harshly at the Tsi Sgili's womanhood, eliciting a groan. Both slid to the pavement as legs became useless. Zoey continued her ministrations as Neferet climbed over her and plunged three fingers back inside the other girl.

Neferet leaned forward once again, sucking at the cut she'd made, creating one giant loop of pleasure. Zoey whimpered and dug the fingers of her free hand into Neferet's shoulder, drawing blood.

"Neferet..." Zoey moaned, her voice climbing in volume. Neferet sucked harder and moved her hand faster, forcing Zoey towards climax. As Zoey writhed and panted, occasionally muttering Neferet's name, the other lost it as well. She held herself up on shakey elbows, face buried in Zoey's warm neck.

"Close..." Neferet whispered, lapping one last time at the cut. She knew she'd imprinted with Zoey, all a part of the plan. She'd come out here tonight with very clear intentions, and it wasn't just to attract another lover. No, not at all.

She'd sworn to herself aloud that _she_ would be the one to bring about Zoey's fall, with no help from the bird man. Looking back on it, she smirked.

"_So it is said... So shall it be done..._"

**A/N: THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN. Dafaq just happened. Okay, so... That was the most dificult moment of my life. It was probably shitacular, but I tried. I'm a yaoi girl, it's what I do. This actually didn't turn out as twisted as previously thought. lol. I hope you all liked it. Please review. (: They make me happy. & this is my first NefZoe fic. So. No flames. I'll use them to burn Stevie Rae alive.**

**~Nightingale. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: GAAAAH, I didn't know y'all would like this so much! I just planned for it to be a one-shot, but I guess that won't happen. A Lenobia/Zoey fic IS IN THE WORKS! Yeah! Nearly done, just gotta write the smut. I'll get around to it. I'm glad you all took such a liking. I thought it sucked. But, by popular demand... I present to you the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as the first. Warning: You all might hate me at the end. Oh, well. You get what you want and you'll see that I get what I want. Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy! Yes, yes. This takes place in the tunnels and outside. It's that point in time where dear Neferet is sending the bus after them. **

**~l~l~l~**

**Chapter Two**

Zoey lay awake, body trembling slightly.

_What have I done?_

Everything was still all too clear, all too raw. She crossed her legs, trying to remove the feeling of Neferet.

It was futile.

She turned her head, eyeing Stevie Rae. The blonde's chest rose and fell smoothly, a small smile on her pretty face.

_What would she do if she knew?_

Zoey allowed her eyes to slip shut, trying desperately to sleep. Unfortunately, unconciousness eluded her. Nala purred on Stevie Rae's pillow, fast asleep. Even the cat had avoided her. Well, that was just fine. Cats reminded her too much of Neferet, anyways.

"Goddess, I'm a moron." she groaned, cradling her aching head in cold hands.

She needed air.

She vaulted from the bed, all too ready to escape the tiny room. Her toes wiggled in protest against the cold floor of the tunnel.

"Shit!" she hissed.

_Oh, wouldn't Aphrodite be proud._

Her heart sped up. She _had_ to get outside!

_What's wrong with me?_

She flew through the tunnels, white dress and dark hair flying out behind her. When she finally reached the ladder that lead to the surface, she threw herself up it without hesitation.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, now. She felt as though she might go insane if she didn't reach the surface. She crashed through the open hatch and flat-out sprinted across the basement, eyes dark and wild. Some unknown force was propelling her forward. Her hands shook slightly as she battled with the grate that hid them all, though she eventually won.

The early morning air greeted her with harsh nips to bared skin. The sun had begun its ascent, but it didn't quite make it. Low-hanging clouds kept the light from coming through.

"Took you long enough."

Zoey shrieked and pivoted hard, eyes falling on the supposed Nyx incarnate.

_Neferet._

Zoey stared at dumbly for a moment before finally processing the situation.

She screamed.

"Why do they always scream? I supposed you'll try to run as well. Loren did." Neferet drawled, casually leaning against the side of the Depot. Zoey, being the moron she was, ran.

Neferet just smiled ferally and watched as a tendril of Darkness wrapped around her ankle, snapping it easily. A-ya returned screamed once again.

"Now, now. You're the one who answered to my calls! Bursting through the door like you ran the whole way here. You probably did. You always were an idiot. Your power is _wasted_ on you. You don't know how to use it! You're just a child. You can't even sort out your boyfriend issues. What on Earth makes you think you can take on me, _Priestess?_"

Zoey had no idea what Neferet was saying anymore, tha pain in her ankle drowning everything out. It shot up her leg to her spine, where it continued and battered her brain. The cold ground made it worse, more sharp, and she whimpered, falling back.

"P-please let me go." she begged.

Neferet laughed, the sound ringing off of surrounding trees and wrapping around Zoey like some frozen blanket. "No. Not this time."

Another scream, this one of frustration, tore through Zoey's throat. She summoned Air, lashing out at Neferet. She expected the woman to topple over, as in previous experiences, but she didn't.

In fact, it looked as though she... absorbed it.

_Well, fuck me runnin'._

"Neferet, you _will _let me go! You cannot harm me. I am Nyx's chosen!" Zoey shouted, summoning Fire and repeating earlier actions. Again, Neferet absorbed it. Her whole body shook with laughter that Zoey could not hear.

"Please! Keep it coming, honey. The more you throw at me now, the less I have to drain later. Nyx won't help you. Her bull shit free will keeps her from doing a damned thing. Don't you think I would have been stripped of my power a long time ago? You really are stupider than I thought. But I'll let you in on a little secret." she slunk closer, slipping to the ground and fiddling with the hem of Zoey's dress.

"You won't have to worry about me... about Erik... about Stark or even Heath. Not anymore. Do you know why?"

Zoey's body shook with repressed sobs as the Darkness continued to slither up her leg, nearly encasing the whole lower half of her body. A single tear fell free and she shook her head. Neferet smirked and leaned down, her lips only a centimeter away from Zoey's, close enough that they brushed hers with every word.

"Because. You can't worry very much if you're dead." she hissed, fully capturing Zoey's lips. A-ya returned knew it was just to humiliate her. There was nothing in Neferet that was capable of love. Not anymore.

The Darkness crawled further and further up her body, cloaking it in shadow as it went. The psychotic priestess looked on, hunger and triumph in her cold moss eyes. Zoey could feel everything, her powers being taken. Her affinity wasted. The Darkness throbbed and pulsed drinking greedily of the Goddess' gifts. How Neferet had managed to do it, she didn't know. To be honest... She didn't care so much anymore.

Zoey still remembered a time when she'd thought of Neferet as the mother she'd never had. When she thought she radiated warmth and kindness. She was so beautiful, so gifted. She wanted to know what had happened, what had been so horrible that the woman every Vampyre adored went batshit crazy. Of course Zoey knew about Neferet's father. But why did she have to take it out on everyone? Why? She wanted so badly to wake up, to wish this all away.

Stevie Rae would be a normal Vampyre, and her worst worries would have been Aphrodite. Kalona would still be some horrible nightmare that she'd never heard of. No one would be dead... She'd still believe Erik was a good guy...

Okay, maybe not the last one, but still.

"Neferet... Why? Why did you listen to him?"

Neferet paused for a moment before rocking back onto her heels, clutching her knees close. She looked so vulnerable, so child like. "Because... Because I know what it feels like to be trapped. All my life I was trapped by my tyrannical father. When I was Marked, I thought maybe I would be free. For a while, I was! But... I soon realized that we're still trapped. Forced by humans to live in the dark. I'm sorry, Zoey. But you got in my way."

The last of Zoey's will to live slipped, her affinity with it. Bright tendrils shot forth from Zoey's body. Green, yellow, red, blue, and purple. They filled Neferet, eliciting a pleased gasp. The woman looked down on Zoey and smiled.

"Have a taste of your own medicine, bitch whelp."

She blasted Zoey with all five elements, but she felt nothing. Her soul shot forward at the last second, screaming past Neferet, back through the tunnels, to where Stevie Rae slept. She stared down at her best friend, using a shimmering hand to brush away a curl.

_Forgive me, please. We will meet again one day. I just know it. Be a better Priestess than I ever was. Stop her. I know you can._

With her last remaining moments, she bent and kissed the red crescent in the center of Stevie Rae's forehead. Colors rushed past her, memories of a life long gone. Weeping reached her ears as she fell, exhausted, onto the soft green grass of the Otherworld.

_I'm so sorry..._

**A/N: How many of you hate me? Yes, Zoey died. This is THE LAST chapter obviously, so. No more, not from this little fic. So sorry. But really, Thanatos foreshadowed the HELL out of Zoey dying. I know she's going to. Does anyone else love Thanatos? She's fucking amazing. ANYWAYS, I have a question. Some friends at school and I debate a lot over who will kill Neferet. We've cut it down to three options, see which one you think is most likely, and tell me in your little review I know you're gonna leave. (; Will it be Lenobia, Aphrodite, or Stevie Rae? You tell me, and review! Lots of love..**

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
